Sonic X Continued
by lilpup3125
Summary: The new adventures after Sonic X's Season 3 I'm really bad at wrighting summaries, sorry. Disclamer: I do not own Sonic and his gang, Sega does. But I have rights to Reflection, I feel like Deleting it now
1. Finding Shadow

Well hi; this is my first Sonic fic. Hope you like it!

Sonic X Continued

Chapter 1: Finding Shadow

After Sonic and friends defeated the Metrex, they started vacationing. Little did they know Dr. Eggman was hatching an evil plan.

Eggman: Bocoe, Decoe, come here, NOW!!!!

Bocoe: What now, you interrupted our game of dunces and dragons; I was going to become a level 25 knight until you interrupted.

Eggman: Shut up and listen, I was studding until I came a cross this name, Reflection, it seems like this name is followed by our friend Shadow. I need you to get Shadow so we can find our answer, don't fail me, he could be anywhere.

Decoe: Sir Yes Sir!

Meanwhile…

Rouge: Shady, will you buy a pretty lady a smoothie?

Shadow: Do you know a pretty lady?

Rouge: Ugh, Shady you're such an egg head.

Shadow: I accept that as a compliment (smirks).

Rouge: Oh why do I hang out with you:(.

Suddenly Bocoe and Decoe came down from the sky

Bocoe: Shadow, Doc wants to talk with you!

Decoe: Hey! Bocoe, only I can call Eggman Doc!

Bocoe: Who said so!

Decoe: Me!

Rouge chants "Nerd Fight" in the back round

TBC!!!!!!! Plz review, good comments only plz!


	2. A Task From Eggman

Finally, the second chapter, enjoy!

Sonic X Continued

Chapter 2: A Task From Eggman

After Decoe and Bocoe's fight

Rouge: You know what! You guys suck at fighting, no one threw a punch, you wasted 10 minutes of my life now, I could of done anything, even suck eggs!

Bocoe: You didn't even fight at all!

Decoe: Yeah!

Rouge: You're messing with the wrong bat.

Bocoe whispers to Decoe

Bocoe to Decoe whispering: I'm scared of the at bat lady thing.

Bocoe and Decoe runs for it while Rouge flies after them

Meanwhile…

Eggman: Shadow, do you know any one named Reflection?

Shadow: No!

Eggman: Why are you yelling, do you have something against that name?

Shadow: What do you want.

Eggman: I want you to bring this Reflection person to me

Shadow: Ok.

Meanwhile…

Decoe: Please Rouge, not the broom!

Bocoe: No Rouge, not the plasma whip, wait, where did you get a plas- Ow!

Rouge: Come back here playmates, I haven't shown you my bazooka of joy yet!

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review, plz, no bad comments smile!


	3. How To Bake a Knocking Unconscious Cake

Here's chapter 3 enjoy!

Sonic X Continued

Chapter 3: How To Bake a Cake and Leave Your Friends Unconscious

Amy: SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't dare leave the house during my party or else!

Sonic: Fine, but are you making a cake

Amy: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! You finally noticed

Sonic: Don't you know what happened last time?

(Lol flashback)

(Scene at Amy's house until suddenly her house explodes)

Amy: Don't worry, this time I will remember to put love in it (hearts in here eyes).

Sonic: Ooookay… I'll just check on the rest of the group.

Amy thinking: _Okay first I'll add flour (she accidently adds in garlic powder not knowing), next it's sugar (puts salt in not knowing), then salt (puts in sleeping powder not knowing), okay now I need eggs (puts in sour duck eggs not knowing), some milk too (puts in expired milk not knowing), and finally a hint of love (puts in a hint of hate instead some how not knowing). _

(Amy starts stirring it and puts it in the oven)

(An hour later)

Amy: Everybody, cake time.

(Everyone including Amy and except Rouge eats the cake)

(Everyone falls unconscious letting Rouge steal the chaos emeralds)

(Everyone wakes up just to find the chaos emeralds and Rouge gone)

Knuckles: ARGH!!!!!!!!!! That Rouge will pay for this!

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review, plz no bad comments!


	4. A Bat in A Flock of Birds

Here's chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic X Continued

Chapter 4: Finding a Bat In a Flock of Birds

Knuckles: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! That stupid bat will pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rouge: Looking for me Knuxie?

Knuckles: Get back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rouge: Is that the right way to treat a pretty lady.

(Knuckles stops chasing after Rouge)

Knuckles: What pretty lady?

Rouge: Ugh!! You're just like that Shadow, I'm leaving.

Knuckles: Well bye, wait, GIVE ME BACK THOSE CHAOS EMERALDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile…

Sonic: Found Rouge yet Tails?

Tails: No, this is like trying to find a bat in a flock of birds.

Cream: Don't worry Tails; I believe that you can find her in no time because I believe in you.

(Tails blushes)

Amy: Oh that Rouge doesn't know what she is in for!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: Calm down Amy, I'm sure we'll find her.

(Tails accidently pushes the brakes sending Cream into Tails' tails)

Cream: Wow Tails, your tails are so soft I didn't feel a thing; I could sleep on them all day (smiles).

(Tails turns a bright red while Amy giggles and Sonic chuckles)

Tails: Okay you guys, let's continue our search.

Meanwhile…

Shadow thoughts:_ I wonder why Eggman needs __Reflection;__ I think she is no use for him. All she does is talks to other people and doesn't take orders from any one but __her__. Even if she is my so-called sister, I don't think so._

(Lol Flashback)

_Dr.Robotnik: Shadow, I've noticed you've been depressed for the last couple weeks so I created this for you, this is you sister Reflection, I hope you like her._

_Maria: Shadow, isn't fun, now you have a sister that can go down to Earth with you and I._

_Shadow: I guess so._

_Reflection: Hi Shadies._

_Shadow: Don't call me Shadies._

_Reflection: Oh, just because you're __an__ older brother doesn't mean you're in control of me!_

_Shadow: Just don't call me Shadies_

_Reflection: Ok Shadies (smirks and walks away)._

_(3 months later)_

_Alarm: Escape pod 9361920 has left the ARK repeat escape pod 9361920 has left the ARK._

_Reflection to Shadow: Bye Shadies (smirks)._

(End of flashback)

Shadow thoughts: _Oh well, back to work._

Meanwhile…

Knuckles: COME BACK HERE ROUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will the Sonic Gang get the chaos emeralds back, will Shadow find Reflection his sister, read the next chapter to find out.

P.S. Plz review and no bad comments plz!


	5. A Batty Sister

Here's chapter 5 here to stay.

Sonic X Continued

Chapter 5: A Batty Sister

(Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream and Cheese in the X Tornado)

Amy: Tails, can we stop, it has been 3 hours already, and I'm bored.

Sonic: My want to be girlfriend can't handle boredom (snickers).

Amy: Oh SONIC!

(X Tornado rumbles a lot)

(Sonic is all beat up)

Tails: You guys should stop fighting.

Cream: I'm scared (she hugs Tails for protection and Tails blushes)

Cheese: Chao chao chao

Amy: Well, Sonic was asking for it.

(Meanwhile…)

Knuckles: Oh Rouge you're going to pay!!!!!!!

Rouge: Only if you can catch me, ha!

(Knuckles chucks a rock hiding Rouge to the ground, catches her, and takes the chaos emeralds and drops her)

Knuckles: Thanks for the chaos emeralds.

Rouge: Ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Meanwhile)

Shadow: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid thorn, how dare you prick the ultimate life force!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Ah! This is where Reflection is locked up.

(Shadow sees Reflection in a pod in the middle of the forest)

Shadow: Now to open it.

(Shadow carefully opens the pod)

Reflection: Hey Shadies (Shadow freaks out and jumps back)

Reflection: Shadies scared of his sister?

Shadow: DON'T CALL ME SHADIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reflection: Why did you wake me up?

Shadow: You know Dr. Robotnik; well his grandson wants you for help.

Reflection: What ever. Let's go back.

Shadow and Reflection: CHAOS CONTROL!

(At Eggman's Base)

Eggman: You must be Reflection.

Reflection; I am her, I just wanted to apologize how my noobish brother has cause your ultimate plans to fail and even your easiest plans failed.

Eggman: That is true.

Reflection: I will not fail you (in thought_ I __won't__ fail you_)

Eggman: I need you to find me a chaos emerald.

Reflection: Easy (She pulls out a chaos emerald), here.

Eggman whispers to Shadow: She is better than you.

Reflection: Of course I am (Eggman gazes in wonder how she has super senses)

Eggman: I need you also to find 3 chaos emeralds from a hedgehog named Sonic.

Reflection; Of course, I'll do it later, for finding you a chaos emerald, can I have a reward like Shadies buying me a smoothie?

Eggman: Of course, go Shadow.

Shadow: (Grunts) Okay.

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review and no bad comments plz!!!!!!!


	6. A Bat , A Sister, And A Ugly?

Here's chapter 5.

Amy: Tails stop this plane jet thing.

Tails: I can't Amy, if I do, then the X Tornado will descend.

Amy: Ugh… what's there to do here?

Sonic: You could close the lid.

Amy: I'd do it if you closed it with your lips (Amy was in her Sonic trance).

Sonic: Not in this life and not in the next.

Amy: Sonic, I love you.

Sonic: Tails, tell Amy to stop.

Tails: Amy, Stop.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Tails!

Tails: Amy!

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Tails!

Tails: Amy!

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Tails!

Cream: Cream!

Sonic: Huh!

Cream: Hey! I want to be in the fun to. Hmph!

Sonic: Well, Amy Stop!

Amy points to her lips.

Sonic: NO!

Let's go to our other friends Knuckles and Rouge.

Rouge: Those are my emeralds!

Knuckles: Finders keepers!

Rouge: Well, I'm breaking the rules!

Knuckles: See if you can catch me.

Knuckles dug underground to escape.

Rouge: Cheap move Knuxie!

Rouge: Oh well, he can't stay underground forever.

Meanwhile…

Reflection: Petwy! Ugh! What kind of smoothie did you buy me?

Shadow: Kiwi strawberry.

Reflection: EW! I only take cranberry lemon.

Shadow: Well poor y-WHOA!

Knuckles had popped up under him.

Reflection: Who's this ugly thing here?

Knuckles: WHO YOU CALLING UGLY THING? I'M AN ECHINDA!

Reflection muttered: An ugly one!

Knuckles: WHAT!

Reflection: This ugly thing has a temper too.

Knuckles: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: I feel the same way as you Knuckles.

Reflection: Well hi; my name is Reflection, Mr. Ugly.

Knuckles: MR. UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Wow! That's a new insult.

Reflection: Yeah! Now I have over 37 insults.

Knuckles: (panting) Well my name is Knuckles not MR. UGLY!

Reflection: Knuckies, do you know a blue hedge hog named Sonic?

Knuckles: Of course I do, he liv-WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD CALL ME KNUCKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: She has a nickname for everyone.

Reflection: Bye, we're going to Sonic's house bye!

Knuckles: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rouge: I finally caught you.

Knuckles: I don't have the chaos emeralds; I went to Sonic's and gave it to him.

Rouge: UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I traveled so far just to travel even farther, I'm going to kill you!

Will Knuckles survive, Will Sonic vs. Reflection? Read the next chapter to find out.

Plz review but no bad comments.


	7. Surviving Amy's Wrath

Here's the newest chapter and thanks if you had favored this, it means a lot, like yesterday I would of took this off. Well Enjoy!

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic (tiredly): What Amy.

Amy: Will you?

Sonic: NO!

Amy: Please?

Sonic: NO!

Amy: Would you say no even if I was a pretty girl, which I'm already.

Sonic (mumbling): Well I can't see it.

Amy: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy beats Sonic with her Piko Piko hammer.

Sonic: Ow! Amy. Remember, this is supposed to be English.

Tails: Stop arguing over if Sonic would buy you a diamond ring if you got married which might not happen because of some people (looks at Amy).

Amy: …

Sonic: Go Tails!

Amy: …

Amy eyes turn red and flames go around her.

Tails: Um… A little help her Sonic.

Sonic: I'm out of here (Sonic jumps out of the plane).

Cream (frightened): Let me come with you (she jumps out too).

Sonic and Cream hear "TAILS YOU BAKA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU", then they heard scream from Tails.

Cream: I think that was a C# Sonic.

Sonic: Me too.

Suddenly the X Tornado rumbles a lot and mini explosions comes out.

Tails: I WAN'T MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: COME BACK HERE BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Tails falls to the ground and starts crying.

Cream: Don't worry Tails, your safe now.

Sonic: Wow Amy, you could cause the X Tornado to fall out of the sky in just 3 seconds.

Tails: My jet (starts crying again).

Cream: Don't worry, you can fix it later.

Amy: Do you have any thing to say Tails (gives Tails the death glare).

Tails: No.

Let's go to Knuckles and Rouge to avoid more conflicts.

Knuckles runs from Rouge and burrows underground.

Rouge: Not again, not again.

Rouge implants bombs on the ground and runs away.

Will Knuckles survive the mine explosions or Tails be again on Amy's good side?

Tune in next time.

Hope you liked it plz reveiw


End file.
